Perverted Dearka Gets Busted
by eternalasucaga
Summary: After reconciling with Miriallia, Dearka wants to take it to the next level, by sleeping with her. He finally finds an oppurtunity when he's invited to dinner by her parents in their house. Will he succeed?


**Disclaimer: **Sad to say, but I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Perverted Dearka Gets Busted**

Dearka was relaxing in his couch with his girlfriend Miriallia Haww. He is currently taking a vacation in Orb with his freelance photographer. They were supposed to be in PLANT right now, not if Miriallia said that she first wanted to give her parents a visit. Of course, he couldn't say to her. He was happy when he decided to fix their relationship. Or else, he would be alone right now, with no one to accompany him in watching his favorite shows.

After the second war, they had patched things up between them. More like, Dearka did. When both Orb and Zaft ceased their firing, Dearka immediately rushed and landed his mobile suit on the Archangel. He made his way to the bridge and caught Miriallia and the crew. Miriallia was shocked as he ran and putted both of his arms around her as he apologized to her.

Let's just say that after that incident, they were together again.

"Dearka, you sleeping?" Miriallia's hot breath cut his train of thoughts.

Dearka opened his eyes to find his girlfriend staring at him. She was so close to him that their nose touched.

"Nope. I was just relaxing my eyes. Why?" He sleepily yawned and put his arm around his girlfriend and pulled him closer.

"Are you doing something this weekend?" Miriallia said as she leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder.

He checked his electronic calendar and was relieved that he had no meeting or appointment. He smiled lazily at his auburn-haired sweetheart. "No sweetie, I'm totally free this weekend. Do you want to do something or go somewhere?"

Miriallia chuckled and finally said. "My parents would like to meet you. Are you game?"

"Of course I am!" He laughed.

"That's good!" She clapped her hands approvingly. "I'll give them a call first okay?" She stood up and grabbed her phone. She dialed her parent's house.

"Hi mom! It's Miriallia!... Yes I'm okay!... Really? That's good to hear… You're still at work?... Anyway mom, my boyfriend says that he wants to meet you both… Okay got it… See you then... Goodbye, I love you." He heard Miriallia talking with her mom."

Ah she went back to the couch, Dearka asked her. "What did they say?"

"My mom wants us to go to our house this Saturday; she'll be cooking dinner for us!" Miriallia enthusiastically replied. "We'll also be spending the night there. If that's okay with you."

He hesitated at first, because he wasn't really good at interacting with people not his age. But it was Miriallia's parents. Not to mention he could spend a night with his girlfriend at last.

_Wait a minute. I could spend the night with her._

_And, if anything were to happen, it'll be our first._

_Our first. _

_My first._

_Her first._

_At last, I'm gonna experience it. _

_With Miriallia._

_I have waited so long for this._

_I can't wait to brag this to Yzak. He'll be furiously jealous._

He grinned.

Dearka was inwardly jumping for joy; Miriallia noticed that his boyfriend wasn't listening to her anymore.

"Dearka Elsman! Why aren't you answering me?" She pouted.

"Oh!" Dearka mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe that he was having those perverted thoughts of his again.

"Well?" Miriallia crossed her arms while raising her eyebrows. "Don't you want to?"

Dearka regained his composure and laughed. "Of course honey! I'd love to spend the night with- I mean have dinner with you and your parents." He almost slapped himself when he realized that he almost slipped.

Miriallia's face began to lighten up and she gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "That's great! I'll see you then!"

"You're going so soon?" He frowned. _That was a quick visit._

"Yeah. Goodbye." She ran back and gave tanned boy a kiss on the lips then left.

As soon as Miriallia left, Dearka quickly dressed himself as well.

He left the house and searched for the nearest pharmacy.

_I have to go to the pharmacy and ask the pharmacist for advices about the best condom to get, or other contraceptives._

--

Weekend came and the blonde perverted man was so excited. He had a new haircut and bought a new outfit for the dinner. He smoothed his hair for one last time and opened his drawer; he got the pack of condoms and opened it. He got two wrappers of condoms and put it in his pocket.

The doorbell rang and he saw his girlfriend at the door. She was in a blue dress and heels. Her hair was fixed and she had light make-up on. Dearka couldn't help but be more turned on.

"Ready to go?" She asked him.

A smirk was evident on her features. "I'm ready today than I'll ever be." Miriallia didn't know that there was another meaning in what he said, but she was too clueless to figure out, or even suspect what it is.

As Dearka drove his way to their house and was humming to himself.

"You aren't nervous?" Miriallia asked him suspiciously.

"No." He sweat dropped.

Miriallia kept staring at him. He saw that sweat was already trickling down his forehead. He looked at Miriallia's direction only to find her eyes still focused at him.

"What?" He nervously asked.

She heartily laughed and fixed her gaze back to the road ahead. "Nothing."

He was inwardly relieved. _That was close. _

When they reached home, they greeted Miriallia's parents. Dearka suddenly became tenser and more anxious than ever.

When the parents try to look at him, he avoided their gaze.

_What could be the matter with Dearka? He was confident a while ago_. Miriallia thought.

They sat down the table and the mother served them their dinner. Dearka, who was cool before they reached Miriallia's house, looked as if he was about to die.

"Let's start praying shall we?" Miriallia said as she led the prayer.

The family ended their prayer as Miriallia said 'Amen' but to their surprise, Dearka was still praying.

After five minutes, Miriallia was surprised.

Dearka was still praying.

Ten minutes passed.

There was still no reaction from Dearka, he was still praying!

When Dearka, excused himself to go to the washroom, Miriallia followed him.

"Gee Dearka, I had no idea that you were so religious!" She smiled and gave him a hug.

After she pulled away from the hug, Dearka was still silent. "Is there anything wrong?" She was worried already.

Dearka wiped sweat from his brow, inhaled deeply then replied. "Well, I had no idea that your mother was a pharmacist!"

--

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I tried doing other genres other than Romance. Blahblah.

Poor Dearka! *pats Dearka's back*

**REVIEW? :)**

Read and review my other stories! AsuCaga: **Meyrin's Attempt**,** Melody of the Past **and** Seven Things**!


End file.
